The Zazel
by snampdi
Summary: Takehito Koyasu and his transformation into Zazel...will Aya be jealous?


Comments: *sigh* My first trip down fanfiction lane! Please be kind ::lowers head:: Okay, I wrote this after obsessing over Takehito Koyasu's "alter ego" Zazel. It's not really Weiss, but It does mention Aya. *winces* I hope that I put this in the right category...please don't flame me if I did!!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Takehito Koyasu..or Zazel.. hmmm imagine if I did??? Takehito-san owns himself and his own creation of Zazel. This is just meant for entertainment purposes only.  
_____________________  
  
Title: The Zazel  
author: Chibi Chick Aya  
_____________________  
  
Zazel  
  
Deep in the mind of Koyasu Takehito, you live.  
His mind yearning to express his fantasy...  
Danger  
Darkness  
Despair  
Mascara  
Yes, these things add up to one person.  
  
He couldn't be Koyasu if these things came out!  
No..no   
He created you, so he would have an excuse,  
An excuse to be free from the binds that tie him down as Koyasu Takehito.  
  
So the day you were born, was a day of relief!  
  
"Finally an excuse to wear makeup in public!!  
To wear black leather..to have blood dripping from my arms!!  
To carry a big albino snake!"   
  
A small smirk slowly spread on his lips  
  
"This will be fun, oh yes my pet....it's your turn to live!  
You shall be called The Zazel.  
Fangirls and......heh...  
Fanboys alike will fawn at your feet."   
  
He pondered this for a moment.   
His tongue gently caressing his lip glossed lower lip.   
  
_Mmmm...cherry_  
  
"Not that I don't have that already.  
No, I have that, anytime I want...but this is different"  
  
And that was true. As Koyasu, he was popular, successful  
he could get any girl he wanted....hmm okay not that far.  
He wasn't perfect, his smile would reveal that to anyone.  
Was it this imperfection that made him desirable?  
  
He faced the mirror, what he saw was no longer Koyasu.  
He was now The Zazel,   
With the bondage, the makeup, the albino snake.  
  
Zazel wouldn't smile.  
He was above that sort of emotion.  
An enigma, no past, no possible future  
Not even he would know about himself.  
  
"Ha, what a joke!   
Can I possibly pull this off?   
Would they all laugh in my face?"  
  
Looking down at his paten leather boots,  
speckles of "blood" covered them, deeming them ruined  
each buckle that adorned his body, locked him in  
  
Now, he couldn't escape Zazel if he wanted to.  
It was too late to turn back now  
  
Looking back into the mirror..  
_perfection?  
_no...  
_eye liner...not running..  
_still something was wrong...  
checking his finely drawn flower by his right eye  
_beautiful  
_still something bothered him._  
  
_His left hand rose and gently glided through his newly dyed hair  
no longer it's natural black...nor purple...grayish blond..or red.  
His hand absent mindedly went to the side of his face  
a finger started twirling...  
trying to find an eartail that was no longer there.  
  
_Aya  
_  
A character he could never escape,  
Not that it bothered him all that much.  
  
_Aya never smiled either  
  
_"A trend to end all trends!  
That's my 'thing'...my trademark"  
  
His hand fell from his dark, blue hair  
bracelets clanking against one another  
a slight giggle escaped from his lips...  
  
_Buy me a bracelet....  
  
_His face scrunched up  
  
"Where the hell did that come from?!"  
_  
The Zazel? Was it you??  
_Looking deeply into the eyes that stared back at him from the mirror  
  
Was this character already taking over?  
Was the world going to be robbed of Koyasu Takehito??  
Yet..at the same time it gained The Zazel...  
The trade off....fare....  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
Quickly looking away   
Not ready to take things that far  
His back to the mirror...to Zazel  
  
He felt Zazel staring, almost burning a hole in his back.  
Slowly turning his head...he WAS staring.  
  
_.....Zazel....._  
  
_why do you mock me so?  
your creator....  
  
_Walking away from the mirror..  
  
"Damn that Zazel..."  
  



End file.
